Emmett's siblings
by MelissaRM
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, Emmett leaves home at 11 with his frst Pokemon, meeting his friends.  What if he had younger siblings?  What if, years later, he finds out that his parents are dead?  what of his sister, Bella?  Better sumary inside
1. preface

**Ok, someone dared me a while ago to do a Pokémon and Twilight crossover…**

**Ok, I know, if someone dared me to jump off a cliff… I'd ask for a bungee cord**

**LOL**

**Basically, it takes place in Destiny Deoxys. The only thing I did was use the Twilight characters. Emmett is Bella's older sister, Edward and Alice are siblings adopted by Carlisle and Esme, the rest are friends. Normal pairings, Bella X Edward later on. **

**At 11-years-old kids get their first Pokémon. Emmett is 3 years older and left home like normal kids, as did Bella when she came of age. But, when Bella came back, her parents died and she took her younger siblings. **

**What happens when Emmett finds out?**


	2. begginings

**Ok, someone dared me to do this. Go ahead and review and say whatever you want…**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett" I called.

No response at all.

"Hay, Emily" Jasper teased.

No response.

"Emmett?" Carlisle called, worried. "Emmett, can you hear me."

Edward walked up and picked the phone off the ground. He talked for a minute before going completely pale. He ended the conversation, saying that his father would call him back later. I could see Carlisle was even more worried after hearing that.

"Rose, take Emmett to your room" Edward ordered, speaking slowly as the color came back to his face. "Stay with him."

I did as I was told. Right now wasn't the time for independence.

"Emmett" I called as I held his arm and pulled him down the hall, "Follow me; come on."

He did as he was told, though he walked like a zombie. As soon as the door closed, he fell to the floor. I fell with him and managed to support about half his body.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby" I whispered when his eyes finally locked on mine. "Let me help you."

As if just then realizing that I was there, he cupped my cheek and held me tight. Then, he dropped his head to rest on my shoulder. His body was shaking after that and my shoulder felt wet... and warm.

I started to rock him, not knowing what else to do besides treat him like a child. It took about 20 minutes for his sobbing to stop enough for him to speak.

"I… I called home today… because it's almost their anniversary…" he whimpered. "They didn't answer, but they never really do. So, I called our neighbor… and asked him to bring the phone to my… parents…. He… he told me they died, Rosie. My mother and father have been dead for 4 years and I am just now finding out!"

A new wave of sobbing took over his body, and I just held him. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok, but I really didn't know if I would be lying or not.

"B-B…Bella… my baby sister" he whispered. "She… she left home to travel like I did about 3 years after I left. She… she's the one taking care of the boys and Tara. I… I haven't seen any of them sense I was 11…."

He was 20 now, so that made 9 years. All I really knew was that he left on a very bad note with his parents. After a year, he and I got together. Jasper was with me already. We're like twins, really. Alice joined us about 5 years ago, bringing her brother, Edward with her.

**Carlisle's POV**

Emmett was still in the dining room. He must have read that same letter at least 20 times by now. Seeing that no one else was going to, I walked up to him.

"Hay, Carlisle" Emmett said.

Though, his voice was off. It wasn't the same 'I'll-never-act-my-age' voice with the 'piss-me-off-and-I'll-prank-you' undertone. It was said with dry-humor, something I'd only heard form him when he was sick a couple years back.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered.

"She wrote me a letter when our parents died and she took our younger siblings" he laughed humorlessly, holding up a letter. "She knew, if I called and no one picked up, that I'd either give up or call someone else. So, she told everyone I would call about this letter."

He gave me the letter suddenly and told me to read it. I tried to tell myself, as soon I as saw the handwriting, that it was a coincidence.

_If you're reading this right now, then you've called home asking for Mom and/or Dad. You've probably already heard that they died, but no one really talks about the fire so you probably never found out how. I figured you wouldn't want to hear it over a freaking letter, so I didn't put it in. _

_You never really called… at least not while I was around. As soon as I turned 11, I bolted just like you did. I tried to find you, I really did. Now, I realize it was a good thing. You're better off without all of us tying you down. You're probably having a lot of fun as you wonder around with your Pokémon. _

_I was on my way back to town when I ran into Tara. She'd just gotten her first Pokémon. We all went home. Yadda, yadda, yadda, and there was the fire. You probably don't know, because you were not around to hear, but Mom had 4 more kids. I took everyone with me and bolted. _

_Gabe was just a baby when I took him. He's starting to walk now, and I'm trying to get him to say your name right. Though, he can't say mine, either. John, Jay, and Jake are 3 years old and, like all triple-demons, they stick together and drive everyone insane. Drew and Rob – ya know, the screaming twin babies? – are 9 now. They're both so excited to get their first Pokémon. We're making them wait until they're 11, just like Tara and I had to wait. _

_Oh, and there are 3 more to our numbers now. Don is 10. He's the big brother. His younger sister, Abby, is 7; and his baby sister, Tiffy, is 3 like the triplets but nowhere near as demonic. _

_They found us, actually. _

_Don ran up to me a couple months ago and tried to pick-pocket me. I saw him, but let him anyway. Well, that is, until I realized I had a picture of you in my wallet. It was the one of you a year before you left. Ya know, the one of you sleeping that I told you I burned. Uh … Yeah, sorry, but burning that would be a crime. _

_Anyway, I chased the kid down. He was so freaking scared when I walked up to him in the store. You should have seen his face when he brought too much to the counter and I paid for it all with a card. _

_When we left that town, he and his sisters came along with us. They'd been orphans like us for about a year. Their parents got sick and died. They'd already been living on the streets, so it wasn't like they were used to sleeping in comfy and warm beds. _

_Crap, I'm off topic. _

_No one knows where to find me because I'm probably still traveling with everyone from town to town. Even if I'm in one place, they won't contact me if this letter is scent out. _

_I don't want to wait for eternity. If I know I will be contacted, then I will wait. But, I can't do that. There's always going to be the possibility that you don't want to know. There's the chance that you're happy where you stand now and trust me enough to take care of everything. _

_Though, if you do wish to see your little brothers and sisters and you're new adoptive siblings, I advice you look a man up. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor. As of 2006, he lives in Forks, Washington, United States. He's a doctor and a really good one. He's a good guy, one of the few adults I would trust with my life as of now. Of course, don't tell him I said that. I doubt it would go to his head, but he does get this annoying smirk. _

_Carlisle doesn't know me as Bella Swan, though. I didn't trust him at first, so I didn't give him my real name. He calls me Izzy. He knew enough not to press me for information. He knew that the only thing keeping me at that hospital was Gabe's screaming. He was teething, you see. Remember the twins? He was screaming just as much. _

_Anyway, if ya wanna have any hope of finding me (if ya want to, that is) find Carlisle. _

_Bye, Bro. _

_Love – the only family you've got left unless ya got yourself a wife…_

"Well now, there's some good news" I grinned. "I just got a call yesterday from my illusive little Izzy."

"Where?" Emmett demanded.

"Hoenn Region" I answered, not wanting to push him. "One of the girls, Abby, her 11th birthday is coming up. Izzy – I mean Bella – kept complaining about how she's gonna hate the robots so I assume she's going to LaRousse City."

And he bolted out of the room. It took everything we had to persuade him to not leave right then. It was already dark.

"Izzy" Esme questioned, "Really?"

"Yeah" I answered, laughing at the irony of it.

* * *

**Ok, so Emmett finds out his parents are dead and that his siblings are all traveling together. Though, what is waiting for him in LaRousse city?**


	3. enter Ash and his group

**Back to Bella, already in LaRousse City. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Gabe was kind of glued to me after that robot scared the shit out of him earlier. None of us were expecting it to just fly up like that. So, instead of being on my shoulder like he usually was, Pichu was on Gabe's head. My Blaziken was carrying mine and Gabe's backpacks. Don's Machoke was out as well. John, Jay, Jake, and Tiffy were all about to pass out on their feet. It was late now.

We said 'screw it' to the option of going to the Pokémon Center. Answering those stupid questions would be annoying as well. Though, it's not nearly as bad as it was 4 years ago, when we were traveling with 2-year-olds and babies.

Anyway, we were heading to the park. As usual when we are near a city and camping, my Onix would come out and make a circle with his body around us. Though, we'd never been attacked while asleep, we had been attacked at night near towns before. Though, my uncle would roll over in his grave before I loose a fight against some thug.

Pichu was asleep, as was Gabe. Blaziken and Machoke set the bags down and unloaded the sleeping bags. A second later, Blaziken was behind me, supporting Gabe as I reached up and grabbed Pichu. Tara called her Mankey and Vulpix out. About that time, I had Onix out. Moving with stealth that you wouldn't expect from the huge Pokémon made of stone, he circled us until resting his head on top of his tail comfortably, his face on the inside of the circle.

Blaziken and I put John, Jay, and Jake into their sleeping bags at the same time. Abby was already in her sleeping bag. Tara and Don were setting up their little 'camps' as well. Drew and Rob stood behind me. They fallowed me, as did Blaziken, as I set up my area about 5 feet from Onix's head. Blaziken grabbed Gabe and transferred him so he was next to me.

"Night, Blaziken" I sighed before letting my eyes finally close for the last time that night.

"Blaze" Blaziken acknowledged me quietly.

I could feel him moving the hair out of my face just before everything disappeared. I was back in my special world after that. In that world, my older brother was there and so were my parents and the rest of my family. There was never any fire. Blaziken and Blastoise, my brother's first Pokémon (evolved, of course) were laughing together as Emmett and Uncle Sam play their video games.

All too soon, I was called out of my special world by the harsh reality of… sunlight. What's more annoying – waking up from a dream you never wanted to end or waking up with the sun in your eyes? Well, I got both problems!

A second later, I could hear the sound of Onix laughing. He wasn't making a sound, but his body was shaking and making noise.

"I would have woken up" I yawned as I pulled the sleeping-bag over my head.

Everyone says I fall asleep, but I don't. Ok, I kind of do, but I know what's going on around me. I just choose not to get my ass up.

Though, when I sensed Gabe waking up, I got up and out of my sleeping bag. I put on my shoes and jacket and went over to him.

We've all got a kind of 6th sense. Gabe and I are the closest. I've been his mother-figure sense he was a little baby. Though, my senses are with everyone, even Don and his sisters. I say it's a leader thing. Though, it's _my_ leader-thing because Carlisle thinks it's fascinating.

"Hay, Gabe" I giggled when he threw himself at me.

He can sense it's me, too. He threw himself at me and only let go long enough for me to turn around so he could climb onto my back. He does that when he's scared. We tell stories over the fire a lot and a few of them might be a _bit_ scary.

Suddenly, Vulpix strutted in with a bowl in her mouth. I've learned not to ask where she finds these things, but she's never brought a dish full of Pokémon food before.

Pichu and Mankey 'helped' Vulpix with her load of food. Machoke was already in his Pokéball and I'd called Onix back just before Gabe attached himself to me.

"You didn't steal this from someone else's Pokémon, did you?" I sighed as I passed Vulpix.

"Vulpix wouldn't do that, would you, baby?" Tara asked over her shoulder lovingly.

"Hello gorgeous" a man greeted as he walked up.

Blaziken was in front of me in an instant, staring the man down as he torched his hands.

"Hello, Brock" I greeted.

He looked a bit surprised, but recovered quickly and went back to his attempt at flirting. I had to admit, he was adaptable.

"Ah, so you've heard of me" he said, sounding full of himself.

"Yeah, about 4 years back, we were all at your gym. Remember us? We ended up staying the night at your house behind the gym."

"Bella!" he cheered, remembering me. He stopped flirting, thank god. "How have you been?" he looked at Blaziken and it clicked in his head. "You evolved! Remember me, big guy? I knew you when you were a Combusken."

Though, the only thing Blaziken did was relax enough so that his fists were not on fire.

"Yo, Blaziken, Brock is a good guy" I laughed, patting him on the back softly. "He just likes to flirt with every chick he sees, that's all."

Blaziken huffed and sent Brock one final glare before jumping away to wake John, Jay, and Jake up.

"Oh, hello" Brock greeted Gabe.

Though it wasn't as bad as Blaziken, Gabe did take a minute to realize he was being rude and mutter a hello.

"And who might you be?" Brock questioned, being nice even though Gabe was glaring at him.

"You remember Gabe" I said, bouncing slightly to calm the 4-year-old down.

"Gabe" Brock echoed, "That little baby boy. Whoa, but he's so big now! Oh, you don't know me, huh? I'm Brock, a trainer like your sister. I used to run a gym. That's how I first met you guys. You were just a baby at the time, so you wouldn't remember."

By now, Gabe was just being stubborn. When he finally got off my back to go pack his things up, I apologized for both him and Blaziken. I also apologized for Vulpix snatching the food, but he just laughed at that part.

"My friend's Pikachu disappeared with the bowl and he and I split up to look for him. Though, I guess I was the one to find him" he laughed, pointing behind me.

Sure enough, there was a Pikachu playing with my Pichu and Tara's Raichu.

"We got the whole cycle, now" I grinned. "Hay, do ya think your friend would mind us sticking around? Those 2 seem rather attached."

"I don't mind" a kid around Don's age chirped as he walked up. "I'm Ash."

"I'm Bella. Blaziken and Pichu are mine" I said, giggling when I saw Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu standing on top of each other's heads with Raichu on bottom and Pichu on top.

I grabbed my camera and got a picture.

"This is my little sister, Tara" I introduced when she walked up.

"Raichu, Vulpix, and Mankey are mine" she said, pointing them out.

"Whoa, the whole line-up" Tiffy giggled, running up to the 3 evolutions to play with them.

Brock looked around and froze when he saw the backpacks being packed.

"You camped here?" he asked me. "Why didn't you stay the night at the Pokémon Center?"

"We were gonna, but most of us were about to fall asleep on our feet anyway" I shrugged. "Besides, I wasn't really jumping at the chance to get interrogated again."

"Interrogated?" Ash echoed. "For what?"

"It has gotten better 'coz Gabe isn't a baby anymore, but it's still annoying as hell" I groaned. I changed by tone to an annoying one as I quoted all the annoyingly repetitive questions. "Where's their mother, where's their father, what on Earth are you doing traveling with such young children?"

"How young?" Ash asked.

"Gabe is 4" I answered. "He's my youngest brother. John, Jay, and Jake are 6; they're triplets. Tiffy is 6, too, but she's Don's sister, not mine. Abby is 10, but turning 11 in 2 months."

"Yeah, and 4 years ago, you were traveling with a newborn, 4 2-year-olds, a 6-year-old, and 2… 8-year-olds…, and…" Brock started having trouble by then.

"I'm 17, but was 13 when I grabbed my younger siblings and traveled with them. Tara had just turned 11, and was about to leave home anyway. Don and his sisters, Abby and Tiffy, joined us a couple months after that."

"Wasn't it hard, though, when he was a baby?" Ash asked, looking amazed. "I mean, don't babies need a lot of attention?"

"Only child?" I questioned him.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well, by then, Blaziken was a Combusken which is big enough to carry a baby. It was only really hard for the first few weeks because I was so used to traveling alone. It got really easy after about 2 years. Don and the girls were with us before then."

"So, your starter Pokémon was a Torchic?"

"Yup. Tara's was a Chimchar. Don got his first a couple months after we left Brock's gym. I caught him a Machop a couple days after his 11th birthday."

"What about the twins, Drew and Rob?" Brock asked. "They're 12, right?"

"Yeah" I answered, "They each got a Turtwig."

"Awesome, a Blaziken!" a kid cried as he ran up.

"Max, that's dangerous!" cried an older girl, around the same age as Ash.

"Blaze, Blaze" Blaziken scolded, picking the kid up and setting him down in front of the older girl. "Blaze" he said before jumping back to us.

That's how a lot of Pokémon talk. Most of them got their names from the words they say in their speech. It's really weird. The freakiest thing of all is that I've spent so much time with Pokémon that I have recognized the patters in their speech. It's the same, really, kind of like how, a long time ago, there were telegrams that communicated through a series of beeps.

Carlisle warned me about telling people about my little talent and I passed the warning to the others, especially the younger kids. They were raised knowing both ways of speaking, just not really acknowledging the Poké-Talk until recently. I hate to admit it, but they might be better than me, especially Gabe.

"It's ok, May" Brock chuckled. "The only one of us who would ever be in danger with Blaziken would be me."

"Hay, you're not flirting with her!" the kid exclaimed when he and the girl got to us. "You're actually having a civilized conversation with a new girl and not flirting! I'm proud of you, Brock."

"Looks like we're not the only ones traveling with kids" Tara grinned. "How old are you?"

"This is Max, my little brother" the girl said. "He's 6."

"Same age as Tiffy" I grinned, pointing behind me.

"I'm May, by the way" the girl said.

"Bella" I introduced myself. "This is my sister, Tara. All but the blonds are my other younger siblings" I said, jolting my head in their direction as I shook my head.

"Your parents just let you all travel?" Max asked.

"None of us have parents" Tara shrugged. "Ours died in a fire 4 years ago and the others lost their parents to illness a year or two before that."

We split up after the Battle Tower. Ash found this kid named Troy that he wanted to help. He got it in his head that, if he made friends with his Pokémon that he'd stop being so scared of them. Though, the way he says it, it sounds so easy.

"That's Ash for you" Brock chuckled.

"Oh yeah, hay Brock, what Pokémon did you start out with?" Abby asked.

"I started out with Onix, May started out with Torchic, and Ash started with Pikachu. What about the people in your group?"

"Bella started with a Torchic, too, but he's a Blaziken now. Tara started with a Chimchar, and he's a Monferno now. Don started with a Machop, and he's a Machoke now. Drew and Rob both got a Turtwig. I don't wanna copy any of 'em."

"It sounds like there is a fire-trend going on with the first 2."

"Don has a Growlithe, too" Abby added.

Realizing how long their friend had been gone, they bolted. We all went back to the Battle Tower after that, and then back to the Pokémon Center. Finally, we hit the Market and then the park for a little picnic. Well, little as in _big_ because there are 11 of us.

* * *

**Ok, well this is a day late, but Happy New Years, guys!**

**And, don't worry, the rest of the Twilight Cast will show up in the next chapter.**


	4. enter Emmett

**And, right off the bat, you have Emmett! Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"This fucking city is too big!" someone yelled from the other side of the tree-line.

"Someone has a bad mouth" Tara mumbled.

"Oh, relax, Em, we'll find 'em" a woman soothed.

Recognizing the mouth, nick-name, and voice (though it changed a bit) I got up and called my Espeon out. I gave her the quiet-signal and then pointed to my head, telling her to use her telepathy. She started to silently snicker after getting the facts. She explained to Blaziken, too.

We split up and surrounded them. There were 5 of them. There were 2 blonds, a boy with bronze hair, Emmett, and a pixie-like girl. Emmett was holding a candy bar. Espeon knew what my plan was through the link we still had up.

"What the … hay!" Emmett yelled when he realized his candy was floating into the tree.

"Whoa, don't look at me" the guy with the bronze hair said, holding up his hands.

"Oh, hell no" Emmett grunted as he tried to climb the tree.

"You always did suck at climbing" I grinned as I stood up and took a bite out of the candy. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "Give me back my chocolate!"

I jumped down, falling to the ground fast. Espeon bolted by and snatched the only Pokéball in his pouch using her tail. We hit the ground at the same time and she handed me the Pokéball.

"Let's see who gets my name first" I grinned, throwing up the ball. "Come on out, big guy!"

"Blast!" a large Blastoise roared as he was released from his ball.

"Ooh, you evolved" I squealed. "Remember me, big guy? You only saw me for a couple hours, but who can forget this face?"

Blinking a couple times, Blastoise realized who it was and ran up, sweeping me off my feet and hugging me as he spun around, cheering happily.

"Excuse me" the blond chic exclaimed, calling the attention to her. "Who the hell are you and how do you know _my_ boyfriend's Blastoise so well?"

"Well, he was _my_ Emmy first" I grinned at her. "I knew him before any of y'all did, I can guarantee it."

"Emmett, please tell me you realize who this is?" the pixie-girl groaned, exasperated.

I bolted behind the blond chic and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "He got our father's strength, but not our mother's brain – such a pity."

"So, he's always been this dense?" the pixie questioned with a groan.

"Oh yes" I grinned before taking another bit out of his chocolate. "Yo, Blaziken, help Pichu down, please."

"Blaze" he complied from somewhere before jumping down a second later with Pichu in his hands.

"Sorry about that, hun" I grinned sheepishly as he pouted in front of me.

He gave in to my puppy-eyes and dove into my arms before climbing to my shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the side of the face and patted my head, showing I was forgiven for ditching him up in that tree.

"He's so cute!" both the girls squealed – right in my ear!

I edged back instinctively, half protecting Pichu and half protecting my already-ringing ears. I don't know why I really looked up, but I fell over when I saw those lights. They were mixes of all colors, like the Aurora I saw up at the North Pole.

I didn't realize that I was in someone's arms (and not Blaziken's) until I was set back on my feet. About 5 minutes later, it was gone.

"I say we head to the Pokémon Center" Don suggested from the tree-line.

"I second that" Tara piped in.

"Ditto" Drew and Rob mumbled in a daze.

"So, you guys saw it too?" I asked.

"Huh?" was Emmett's reaction.

"Yup, just as dense as when ya left" I grinned as I walked ahead. "Ya guess who I am yet?"

"I'm not that stupid" he huffed. "Nice letter, by the way. I already knew Carlisle. He's Edward's old man."

"Hmm" I mused before starting to walk backwards, facing the group. "I'm thinking… that one is his kid" I said, pointed to the guy with bronze hair.

"H… how?" Emmett stuttered.

"How'd ya guess it was me?" Edward asked. "Alice and I are both adopted."

"He showed me a picture of his kids and wife on several occasions" I grinned, spinning around to face forward. "Hay, John, Jay, Jake, stop your hiding. Em isn't gonna bite. Blaziken would torch him way before that could happen."

Gabe ran up and jumped onto my back. Glaring, he stuck his tongue out at Emmett and then huffed, turning away from him.

"What's that for?" I asked him, trying not to laugh.

He just huffed again, being stubborn. I let it go – he wasn't the only one.

Emmett and his friends all kept their mouths shut. We stopped for everyone to grab their backpacks. Blaziken grabbed John, Jay, and Jake's bags. I put Gabe down, put my backpack on, and then set him on top of that. Yet again, he stuck his tongue out at Emmett.

"Yo, Tara, you got everything ok?" I called.

"Oh yea" she laughed, easily tossing on her backpack. "This is a feather compared to what we usually have."

"Ditto" Drew and Rob both laughed.

"Blaze" Blaziken chirped, pumping one arm up and down as if the 3 backpacks were a dumbbell.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned. Emmett was standing there, gawking. Tara, Drew, and Rob all had pretty big backpacks and they were carrying them as if they were full of nothing but air. My backpack was the heaviest of all, not adding the fact that Gabe was on top.

We got to the Pokémon Center and Emmett whispered in my ear, asking what we all carried.

"Drew, Rob, Don, Tara, and I carry everyone's food. Everyone carries their own cloths and sleeping bag. Oh, and whatever toys and candy they have on them, they carry. We carry our own Pokémon Food, too. I carry most of the food. But, we don't have a lot of food because we're in town, where we can just buy it."

When we got to the Pokémon center, we met up with Ash. I got weird looks, of course, because my siblings were so young. But, we quickly got out of there. We all went to the park. Tory, the kid Ash wanted to help, met up with us later on. We all called out all of our Pokémon. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, had the 3 first evolutions of Eevee – Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. Edward hat a Metagross, and his little sister, Alice, had a Meganium. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, had a Starmie, and a Golem. Ash, Brock, and May all had their own Pokémon. Max was too young to have any. They were doing the same thing we were and making him wait.

The next day, we all went to the garden. We met his friend. It was a diamond-shaped… thing. It was awesome, whatever it was. We assumed it was a Pokémon.

We introduced some of our Pokémon. I let out Blaziken, Espeon, and Mightyena; Tara called out Raichu; Don called out Machoke and Growlithe; Drew called out his Aipom; and Rob called out his Ralts. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rose called out their Pokémon. Ash and his friends were busy trying to catch Tory's friend.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Review and tell me! Tell me it sucks if you want to. Just tell me SOMETHING!**


	5. make a plan

**Takes off soon after the last chapter, just in Emmett's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We were busy playing around when we heard the alarm. We all quieted down.

"Maybe we should see what's up" I offered, curious.

Though, when we tried to get out, our passports wouldn't work to open the door.

"This never happens. The city gets the power from windmills. Even if half of them broke, it wouldn't affect basic functions." Tory mumbled.

"Maybe it's a drill" Bella offered.

"Not like this" Tory sighed. "We have drills in buildings."

We looked outside to see the lights flashing, struggling to stay on.

"Well, staying in here isn't going to do anything" I sighed.

Bella and her Blaziken helped Blastoise and me out with the door. Don's Machoke added in. Though, just as we got it open, Tory tried to yell for us all to get back inside. A second later these purple Pokémon tried to grab us. They got Tara, Don, Drew, and Rob. They grabbed Alice and Jasper, too. Everyone bolted inside. Though, just before the door closed, one of them grabbed for Bella.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Bella yelled.

And the orange bastard attacked my sister. Though, it had the desired effect. She was free.

"And here I thought only Ash had the guts to do that" May chuckled.

"That could have stopped your heart!" Edward yelled.

"It takes a really big and sudden shock to stop someone's heart, Edward" Bella sighed. "Is there another exit?" she asked Tory.

"Well, yeah, there's an underground exit…" Tory mumbled. "This way."

We all bolted. Blastoise, Blaziken, and Machoke were carrying the younger kids. Bella had Gabe on her back.

When we got out, we met up with someone Tory knew. Her name was Yuko. She was a scientist that worked with his dad. We went to his dad's abandoned lab. It was safe there.

"Come on, you should know better than anyone that Tara can take care of herself" Bella told Raichu.

Raichu had shocked the one that had grabbed him. But, it was too late to do the same for Tara.

"Do you think the same can be said for the 3 boys?" Rose sighed.

"We all have a fighting style where we fight alongside our Pokémon" Bella explained. "That's how I can handle electric shocks like that."

"But, what about Abby and Tiffy?" Gabe asked. "They don't train yet."

"Espeon and Mightyena are with them." Bella sighed.

Just before we got to the lab, Don's younger sisters, Abby and Tiffy, were taken as well. Bella's Espeon and Mightyena were taken as well.

"So, what's going on, anyway?" Edward asked Yuko. "Do you know anything about it?"

Yuko sighed sadly, sitting in a seat. "The entire city is incased in a force-field. It's impossible for anyone to come in or to leave. All communication with the outside is jammed as well." She turned around to try the computers. "They've switched to backup generators but all systems are still down."

"What about the windmills?" Tory asked.

"There is no wind coming through the field."

"Even the Pokéball management system isn't working" May sighed as she tried to call out one of her Pokémon. "We can't call them out."

"Hay, Tory, what did you call that thing?" Bella asked.

"Deoxys" Tory sighed.

"That's right" Yuko sighed. "It's a Pokémon from outer-space."

"This would be so cool if it wasn't so freaky" I sighed. "So, how do you know about this thing?" I asked Tory.

"4 years ago, Deoxys came down in a meteorite. Rayquaza came down from the ozone layer, feeling threatened. They fought in the North Pole. Professor Lund was there at the time, along with myself and Tory. It was Professor Lund who gave it the name Deoxys. It disappeared deep into the ocean."

"But, how could it be the same Deoxys?" Edward asked.

"Deoxys has incredible regenerative abilities. It must have slowly been slowly regenerating all this time."

"But… what if it could somehow get in through a crack in the wall?" Max asked, scaring himself.

Though, just as he said that, we heard something. It sounded like someone was trying to get in through the ventilation shaft. It scared the crap out of everyone.

Bella was on a balcony until she back-flipped off it, landing and running with Blaziken as if it were natural. That must have been at least 15 feet. When everyone was over there, it was me and her in a protective stance in front of the others. Though, it turned out to be just a few stay Pokémon. We all laughed at ourselves.

Around nightfall, we all split up. Yuko, Rose, and the younger kids stayed behind. Bella, Ash, Brock, and I went looking for food and water. May and Edward went to find where everyone was being taken.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and the others came back with backpacks full of food and water. Then, she bolted to somehow make one of the computers work. Yuko, the professor's assistant, was even surprised. Though, she just blushed at the praise. In less than 10 minutes, she had one of the computers working.

Everyone was asleep. Emmett and Rose were sleeping together out of habit. Her triplet brothers, who I still couldn't tell apart, were sleeping together. Her baby brother, Gabe, who refused to ever be separated from her, was asleep on Blaziken, who was sitting in the seat next to Bella.

After we formed a plan, Bella and Blaziken both sat down next to each other and she quickly passed out. Though, about an hour later, I heard something. I couldn't sleep, having been either admiring Bella or scolding myself for falling for my best friend's little sister.

Though, with the noise, her eyes snapped open. Blaziken had the same reaction. The others woke up slower. Though, everyone got up when the noise got louder and more frequent. It was from above us.

"There's an underground laboratory" Yuko told us.

Blaziken, Blastoise, and Emmett grabbed the rest of the food and ran. Gabe jumped on to Bella's back. We ran for the stairs. There, we saw the meteor. We found out that Tory's friend was actually the Deoxys that was dormant inside the meteor. We realized that Deoxys communicates through the electricity in the air or something. I really didn't understand it.

"People and Pokémon give off electricity, too" Bella sighed. "That explains why Deoxys is taking them all. He's looking for his friend."

"Ok, so all we have to do is wake this one up and everything will be fine!" Ash grinned.

"But, the emergency power we're running on now isn't nearly enough to do that" Yuko sighed.

"We can handle that" Bella grinned.

"I can get the generators back going" I offered.

It would be easy with Metagross.

"Can we help?" the triplets all asked at the same time.

"We'll need everyone's help" Bella told them.

We finalized our plan, giving everyone their own parts to play.

We bolted then, heading in the same direction for a while. Then, Deoxys spotted us. Ash tried to talk to it… but that didn't work out very well. We got the clones after us again, and Bella stayed behind. Gabe bolted over to Emmett, jumping on his back as if he were Bella.

"Bella can take care of herself" Brock told us.

"Just make sure nothing happens to my brothers." Bella sighed.

One of the clones tried to grab her, but she jumped up and kicked it in the face. It disappeared, just like when the Pokémon attacked it.

I didn't want to… but we left her behind.

**Bella's POV**

They surrounded us. Blaziken tensed up for another attack.

"Relax, Blaziken" I sighed.

He just looked at me, now calm.

They grabbed us. Neither of us fought.

"Enjoy the ride" I sighed. "Just… don't look down."

He laughed at me.

* * *

**So, WTF? Bella let herself get captured? What is up her sleeve? What do you think? Review! She's gotta have some kind of plan, right?**


	6. end

**Well, here is that master plan on hers, just in someone else's POV. Anyone remember how Alice and Jasper were taken earlier? Here they are!**

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

I woke up when I heard something. I bolted up and looked around, thinking those things were back again.

"Aw, we woke Jasper up" I heard Alice whine.

"Oops" another girl chuckled.

I got grabbed by a Blaziken and taken up to a… giant leaf. Ok… I'm not gonna ask.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I recognized the girl to be Bella already. The others with her were her younger brother and sisters, Alice, and her 3 younger friends.

"Almost done" Bella mumbled, paying more attention to the circuits she was trying to re-wire. "All we need is the electricity."

"But… if we had that then we wouldn't have to fix it" Alice sighed.

"Trust me" Bella grinned.

About 20 minutes later, Ash and Tory showed up. Pikachu and Raichu shocked the wires, giving us more powers. When it had enough power, we were able to open the door. When we got down, everyone was loud, happy to be free.

"A little help, guys?" Bella sighed, talking to Machoke and Blaziken.

They both nodded and let off one loud roar. Everyone stopped talking, looking at them, probably scared out of their skins.

"We're gonna need everyone's help" Bella shouted. "The wind generators are still down and we need electricity."

"Why should we?" a man grumbled.

"I don't know. Do you WANT to be trapped here forever with Rayquaza and Deoxys battling above your heads?" Bella growled, pointing to where the 2 strange Pokémon were fighting.

"Good point" the man mumbled.

We all bolted for the wind turbines. They were already ready for us. Alice nearly tackled Edward, who was there as well. Hell, everyone but Ash and Tory were there. They'd gone back to the lab, wherever that was.

"Show off" I muttered, seeing Edward's Metagross.

He was already moving about 10 of the generators without even touching them.

"Everyone get working" Bella shouted, already having a rope in her hands with a Machoke and her siblings behind her. "If we don't pull this off, then we're not gonna get out of here."

Everyone bolted for a rope and got pulling. I sent Starmie over with the other water Pokémon. Everyone was working together.

About a half an hour later, we spotted Deoxys. Though, it was flying with Ash and Tory. Apparently, we'd done it.

"Now we just have to wait for them" Bella grinned, relaxing.

Gabe bolted over to her and sat on her lap. The triplets walked over with Tara. Don, his younger sisters, and the twins, fallowed after that. They all sat together. We all went to sit with them. A while after that, the shield thing that was keeping the city closed off disappeared and we could feel the wind.

Maybe 20 minutes later, 2 Deoxys and a Rayquaza flew by. They picked us up and flew. We landed next to a building. Tory was all-but tackled by a guy that turned out to be his father. Both Deoxys and Rayquaza went home. The evacuated people came back and repairs were started. Though, considering what happened, there wasn't much damage done.

Suddenly, Edward and Alice's parents show up. Esme tackles Edward and Alice while Carlisle hugs Bella. They whisper something to each other and then Carlisle walks up to Abby.

"Happy birthday, honey" Carlisle chuckled, handing her a Pokéball.

Shocked, she looked at her watch, squealed, and nearly tackled Carlisle. She let out the Pokémon, who turned out to be a Charmander. Abby squealed again and hugged Carlisle again before sitting down and shaking her first Pokémon's hand.

Bella, her siblings, and Don all let out all of their Pokémon. They all walked up to the Charmander and said hello in their own Pokémon way. Then, Abby ran off to play with her Charmander. We threw a birthday party later on that night. Then, a couple days after that, we left.

None of us were used to traveling like Bella was. We hadn't camped like that sense we were beginning trainers. But, we got used to it. Well, that is, until Rose popped up pregnant.

* * *

**Bug me enough and I might just write more. But, for now, this is it! BYE!**


End file.
